Checkmate - Gumi - FicCover
by Chibanne
Summary: OS. Ça se devine assez, mais il s'agit de l'histoire racontée dans Checkmate, à savoir une fille qui n'arrive pas à battre quelqu'un aux échecs (insérer une métaphore ici) et qui le vit assez mal. Dévorée par le dépit et la jalousie. C'est la première fois que je m'essaye à cet exercice, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait n'importe quoi ! (très légèrement science-fi)


**Checkmate**

Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le velours du siège sur lequel je me tenais, fulminante. Mes dents crissèrent alors que je regardais d'un air furibond l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi. Avec un ricanement que je lui devinais, il venait de capturer mon cavalier qu'il avait fait semblant d'ignorer pendant toute la partie. Il avait tout prévu. Je n'avais été qu'un pion dansant au creux de sa main alors qu'il s'amusait de mes efforts inutiles.  
Dans les tribunes qui flottaient au dessus de nous, j'entendais la foule s'exclamer. Je devinais sans même regarder qu'ils affichaient tous un regard goguenard, amusés par mon humiliante défaite qui était loin d'être la première. Mon cœur battait furieusement, de haine et de dépit. Dans ma conscience, ma rage et mon impuissance s'entrechoquaient férocement, me faisant trembler de douleur.

Je regardai le plateau qui s'étendait en dessous de moi, immense étendue où de massives pièces blanches s'alignaient désormais en maîtres. Mes pièces noires piteusement éparpillées, toutes encerclées. Je ne m'étais aperçue de rien. À la vue de cette débâcle, mon cœur se serra encore plus. D'une main gantée, j'agrippai mon chemisier noir. Est-ce que tous ces efforts en valaient vraiment la peine ? La douleur me fit reculer : J'abandonne, c'est fini, impossible. Je ne voyais aucun moyen de m'en sortir. Je n'avais aucune excuse. Il m'avait complètement battue.

Le fauteuil sur lequel je tronais il y a peu commença à se dématérialiser. « Échec et mat » murmura l'homme en face de moi, sans que je ne puisse discerner son expression dans la pénombre de l'espace qui nous entourait. Je commençai à tomber dans le vide infini. Peu à peu, les tribunes rieuses, le plateau , le fauteuil maculé de blanc qui se trouvait de l'autre côté disparurent dans l'obscurité. La chute se prolongea, me semblant éternelle. C'était fini, j'avais été battue à plates coutures. Cette fin qui se répétait toujours, cette obscurité qui m'enveloppai. Je fermai les yeux alors que quelques larmes m'échappaient. Il n'y avait donc aucun dieu pour me venir en aide ?

D'un coup, la lumière revint, m'éblouissant. La sensation de chute s'arrêta subitement alors que je retrouvais le goudron d'une allée de mon école. Je finis par rouvrir les yeux, bien que je n'en ai absolument pas envie. En face de moi, assis sur une chaise en fer forgé posée au milieu de l'herbe, le prince cruel reprenait sa lecture. Il ne me jeta même pas un regard. Mais je senti les regards pesants des personnes qui l'entouraient. Alors que la honte me submergeait, j'entendis un rire cristallin tinter à mes oreilles. Je relevai la tête : une aînée, qui reposait assise, telle une demoiselle du dix-huitième siècle, près de celui qui venait de m'humilier, me regardais avec un air amusé :  
« Allons, essaye un peu de te défendre ! Tu ne fais aucun effort. Aux échecs, il faut se battre avec sa tête, tu sais ? Pas comme une brute. »  
Je sentis de nouveau un sentiment d'étouffement me prendre, alors que des petits rires s'échappaient de l'assistance amusée. Je baissai les yeux, des mèches de cheveux verts venant caresser mon visage. Je détestais ça. Je détestais mon impuissance. Me mordant la lèvre, je me détournai et partis en courant, des sentiments bouillonnants dans ma poitrine. Quand allais-je enfin réussir à le battre ? Mes lèvres tremblaient, mes yeux s'embuèrent. Je détestais ça. Je détestais ces matchs. Ils me rappelaient avec la force d'une claque que ce rêve ne deviendrait jamais réalité.

Et pourtant, je continuais. Des dizaines et des dizaines de matchs. Je voulais être comme lui. Je voulais avoir sa force, un désir ardent qui ne me quittait pas. Alors je n'avais pas le choix : je ne pouvais que recommencer, encore et toujours, alors que je me faisais battre et humilier comme un vulgaire pion.

Je finis par m'arrêter, à bout de souffle. Le chemisier de mon uniforme me collait à la peau sous l'effet de la sueur. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais quitté l'école. J'étais presque arrivée chez moi. J'inspectai mon reflet dans la vitrine d'une boutique : mes yeux étaient gonflés, mes courts cheveux verts s'étaient échappés de leurs barrettes et s'élançaient dans tous les sens. Pendant ce temps, le « prince » ne devait pas avoir bougé de sa chaise, toujours aussi élégant et surtout toujours aussi talentueux. Je secouai la tête : je ne devais pas y penser, ou j'allais encore étouffer sous la jalousie. D'un pas traînant, je me dirigeai vers ma maison. Sans même saluer mes parents, je montai jusqu'à ma chambre et alla m'effondrer sur mon lit, la tête dans mes peluches. Inévitablement, des flashs du match me revinrent. Dans mon cerveau résonnèrent les rires qui avaient emplis les gradins. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'une farce. Retarder ma sentence ne les amusait que d'avantage, lui pensait peut-être m'accorder un sursis. Mais les reports ne faisaient qu'accentuer mon sentiment de défaite, attisant les flammes qui me brûlaient de l'intérieur.

Je ne pouvait pas leur échapper. Je n'arrivais pas à m'échapper de ce cauchemar de jalousie qui m'épuisait et me tordait de douleur. Avec lassitude, je saisis le roi noir qui me pendait au cou, mon droit d'accès à cet autre monde où seul une partie d'échecs venait emplir le vide obscur. Je le détestais. Je détestais ce monde. Je détestais cette jalousie qui me collait à la peau. Avec mépris, je le détachai de mon cou et le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce :  
« Tu ne sers à rien. Je n'ai même pas besoin de toi. »  
Peu importe le nombre de fois où je l'utilisais : le scénario était toujours le même, mon esprit manquant de s'effondrer de par la jalousie qui le dévorait. « Échec et mat ». Ces mots, cette voix me hantaient. Quand arrêteront ils de me tourmenter ? Quand arrêteront-ils de pointer la vérité ?

Je voulais arrêter. Me débarasser de ce roi noir qui me pesait au cou. Mais ma jalousie ne l'accepterait jamais. Elle me tordait de douleur ! Je n'arrivais pas à échapper à son cauchemar.

J'enfonçai encore plus ma tête dans les peluches.

Et pourtant, je continuais... Un match de plus ! Même s'il s'agissait d'un rêve irréalisable ! D'une impulsion, je me redressai. Le chemisier froissé, les cheveux en pagaille, je ramassai d'un geste mon collier et dévalai les escalier. Avant que je ne le réalise, je courrais vers l'école, le roi noir dansant à mon cou.

Les pelouses, les allées étaient vides de tout étudiant. Je courrai entre les bâtiments, le souffle court. Enfin, je le trouvai. Seul, cette fois-ci. Toujours en train de lire. Il ne me vit pas tout de suite. Empoignant mon roi noir, je lui criai :  
« Je veux une autre partie ! »  
Je cru le voir sursauter. Il se retourna, les sourcils relevés. Puis son visage afficha brièvement un sourire. Me battre l'amusait, est-ce qu'il se moquait ? L'expression disparut très vite et il retourna à son visage impassible pour me demander :  
« Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Je ne sais même pas qui tu es. »  
Il ne savait même pas qui j'étais, alors que je l'avais défié tant de fois ? Une nouvelle fois, la colère et la tristesse de mon impuissance me prirent. Mais au fond de cette jalousie qui me poussait à toujours revenir, qu'est-ce qui avait commencé ce cycle vicieux ? Mon cœur accéléra. Est-ce que je voulais le dire ? En tout cas, je n'y arrivais pas. Mais battons nous !

Le jeune homme soupira et finit par empoigner son propre pendentif, un roi blanc. Aussitôt, le monde disparut, remplacé par l'obscurité. Je tombai dans un large fauteuil de velours noir, recouvert de coussins et d'étoffes de la même couleur qui, pour certaines, pendaient à moitié dans le vide. En face de moi, le jeune homme, prince cruel, atterrit délicatement dans son fauteuil immaculé. En dessous de nous, les cases s'étendaient, éclairées par une lumière provenant de nulle part et de partout à la fois. À mes pieds, les pièces noires s'étalaient. Aux pieds de mon adversaire, les pièces blanches. Cette fois-ci, le terrain n'était pas recouvert de l'ombre des gradins. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'entendre des rires tourbillonner et m'entourer. Je secouai la tête, m'élançant férocement dans la bataille.

La partie s'éternisait. Mais la fin approchait. Était-ce enfin la fin que j'attendais ? Était-ce ma victoire ? Une lueur d'espoir était apparue dans ma poitrine.  
« Ne sois pas si naïve ! » me cria le jeune homme.  
C'était la première fois que je l'entendais depuis l'autre bout du terrain. Mais très vite, je compris : c'était ma défaite. Encore.

Juste un peu plus, je n'y arrivais pas encore. Mais peu importe. Je le voulais, lui, son talent, alors je ne pouvais que continuer et recommencer, même si je me faisais battre et humilier comme un vulgaire pion.

Parce que, sûrement, ce rêve, ce sentiment, n'étaient pas quelque chose de si lointain...

* * *

 _Et voilà ! C'est la première fois que je m'essaye au One shot, et rédiger l'histoire d'une chanson vocaloid est un exercice auquel je voulais m'essayer depuis un petit bout de temps. Je ne sais pas trop quel ton adopter pour l'instant. Là, j'ai opté pour quelque chose qui reste assez vague, avec des sous-entendus, comme la chanson en soi, mais peut-être que je devrai d'avantage développer le scénario..._

 _Évidement, toute chanson a différentes interprétations, plus ou moins poussées. Je n'ai passé qu'une journée sur celle-ci, j'aurais surement pu en trouver plein d'autres !_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! (/^3^)/_

 _Chibanne_


End file.
